Material Girl
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: Fujiko goes out and does what she does best besides the backstabbing, double-crossing stuff - shopping! SongFic


Okay, so this just came to me a few minutes ago and it was something that had to be written down or else I would have lost it!:P So, a songfic about our favorite Material Girl, Fujiko Mine, with the song by another Material Girl, Madonna, with . . . well, you know!:P Enjoy!:)

* * *

Fujiko sauntered over to the overstuffed plush white chair that Lupin was sitting in and plopped herself down on his lap, crossing her legs over his. He smiled goofily at her as she made a circle with her finger on his chest, pouting her red lips.

"Lupin, sweetie, could I have some money?" She batted her eyes at him. "I want to go shopping."

He giggled and handed her a wad of cash. She smiled at him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. She shoved the cash into her bra then stood up, swinging her hips as she went to the door. Jigen stood by the window, a cigarette at his lips.

"Fuckin' swayback bitch." He muttered.

She turned back to him and flashed a seductive grin, winking at him.

"I love you too, Jigen!" She laughed as she left the hotel room.

She took the money from her bra and put it in her pink satin clutch purse. She took out her pink oversized sunglasses and put them on. Everything wore matched perfectly that day; pink wedge pumps, pink mini dress, pink purse and pink sunglasses. All she needed was a big pink hat and some matching bangles and it would be the perfect outfit!

She walked out of the hotel; swinging her hips to the beat of the music only she could hear.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're o.k._

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away_

_They can beg and they can plead_

_But they can't see the light, that's right_

_Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_

_Is always mister right_

Men stopped what they were doing and stared at Fujiko as she walked down the sidewalk, her pumps clicking against the pavement of the sidewalk and a smile on her face. She stopped by the large window of a store, eyeing the outfit on the mannequin. She lowered her sunglasses to the tip of her nose, her mouth in a silent "ooh". She went into the store, unaware of the small group of men that had followed her, their jaws dropped in awe.

She smiled widely; it was as if she had just walked into fashion heaven. It was all haute couture clothing. She held in a happy squeal then made her way to a wall, where the dress the mannequin in the window wore was hanging. She grabbed it off its hook and examined it; it was so perfect! And in her size, too! She let out a small giddy squeal and went to try the dress on.

'_Cause we are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

Fujiko modeled in front of the mirror, falling in love with the purple mini dress she was trying on. She slipped the dress off and put it back on its hanger. She put her pink dress back on and picked up her purse and the purple dress. She left the dressing room and went straight to the counter. She paid for the dress, making small talk with the girl at the counter. She lowered her oversized pink sunglasses to the tip of her nose again and smiled at the girl.

"Do you know where I could find a really great shoe store?"

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

_That's all right with me_

_If they cant raise my interest then I_

_Have to let them be_

Fujiko left the store, carrying the big pink bag in her right hand and her clutch purse in her left; her smile never left her face. She walked on, looking for the fabulous shoe store the girl at the counter had told her about. The group of men followed her still, their jaws still dropped and their eyes wide. Along the way, a few more joined the group.

Fujiko looked both ways before crossing the street, men in cars honking and catcalling. She didn't hear any of it; she just kept listening to the song in her head. She smiled to herself, seeing a hat store a few feet ahead of her. She walked briskly, glancing at the window. Nothing seemed interesting, but something urged her to go in. She shrugged and went in. She searched for a few minutes, finding lots of cute hats but nothing that she really wanted. She turned to leave when she saw something that made her gasp.

_Some boys try and some boys lie but_

_I don't let them play_

_Only boys who save their pennies_

_Make my rainy day,_

It was a baby pink sun hat that went so well with the outfit she was wearing right them. She tried it on, smiling and blowing kisses at herself in a small mirror. She skipped to the counter to pay for the hat, not noticing the large group of men pressing their faces up against the glass of the window and staring at her, drooling as if they were in the presence of Aphrodite. She adjusted the hat on her head and left the store, continuing on her journey to the shoe store.

'_Cause we are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

She stopped at a jewelry store to gawk at the diamonds as the men gawked at her. She pointed at a large diamond ring, cooing at it. She tried it on and examined it on her wedding ring finger. She smiled at it; she would drop hints about it to Lupin and see if this was going to be a future birthday or Christmas or a 'just because' present from him. She put the ring back and in the corner of her eyes saw a thick pink bangle. She grabbed it and slipped it onto her delicate wrist, handing the money over to the cashier. She giggled, flipping her wrist and staring at the bangle.

_Living in a material world (material)_

_Living in a material world_

_Living in a material world (material)_

_Living in a material world_

She left the store, not even batting an eye at the parade of men following after her as she continued on her way to the shoe store. Finally, she arrived and she squealed when she saw all the high heels and boots and wedges and flats on display in the window and on stands inside the store. She skipped giddily into the store and tried on almost a thousand shoes. She finally left with a pair of big knee-high burgundy boots and a pair of silky purple high heels. She paid for the shoes and realized that she was almost out of money. She pouted, hanging her head. The men outside staring in at her tilted their heads to the side, "aw"-ing. She left the store and wondered what she would do now. She turned and noticed the huge group of men that started from where she was standing and ended at the end of the block.

_Boys may come and boys may go_

_And that's all right you see_

_Experience has made me rich_

_And now they're after me,_

'_Cause everybody's_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

"You're so beautiful!" An older man said, the other men behind him nodding in agreement. "Are you a model? Please, tell us your name!"

She opened her mouth to answer when she heard a car horn being honked. She turned to see a familiar cherry red Mercedes SS speeding towards her, three very familiar men (one driving and the other two in the back) inside. She smiled as Lupin waved frantically at her, his big wide goofy grin on his face.

"Fujiko!" He called out to her, as the car got closer.

He pulled up next to her, smiling at her. He leaned over and opened the passenger side door for her. She took her pink oversized sunglasses and put them in her purse, smiling at the men who had been following her. She shrugged her shoulders and winked at them before tossing her bags into the backseat with Jigen and Goemon and getting into the car.

"Fujiko. . ." The group of men said dreamily as the car drove off.

"So, Fuji-baby, how was your day?" Lupin asked, putting an arm around her.

She leaned into him, nuzzling him and kissing at his neck. He blushed and giggled goofily.

"Oh, same as always!"


End file.
